


Dark Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian is a serial killer. Explicit, non-con, AU.





	Dark Moon

Ciel ran down the street, gasping. As a reflex, he turned a corner and ran across the street, ducking into a dark alley.

Running behind a dumpster, Ciel tried to control his breathing. He’d always had delicate health, and he knew the lack of warm clothes mixed with the cold night air would eventually make him sick.

“Isn’t a little late to be out on your own?”

Ciel looked further down the alley in shock, to see a raven-haired man in a black trenchcoat smoking a cigarette.

Ciel continued to stare as the man finished his cigarette, then lit up another.

Shaking himself out of his haze, Ciel dashed forward and hit the lighter and cigarette out of the man’s hand.

“I’m sorry,” Ciel blurted out. “But they might see me. I’ve just escaped from being kidnapped.”

“Is that so,” the man murmured, still offended by the affront.

At that moment, there was a gap in the clouds and the man’s features were illuminated.

Ciel blinked. “Wait… you… those bodies I heard about…”

The man’s eyes flashed. “Smart kid,” he said, cocking his head. “Well, apart from the fact that you’d just admitted that you think I’m a serial killer.”

Ciel whimpered as the man started to walk towards him, eventually hitting the wall, having nowhere to go.

“Let me _put you out of your misery_ ,” the man said, leaning forward, smiling in a way that wasn’t healthy. “Today’s _not_ your lucky day because whatever I’m going to do to you will be much, much worse.”

Ciel’s cry was stifled as the man placed his hand tightly over his nose and mouth. Due to his efforts in struggling, spots in his eyes started to dance quickly from the lack of oxygen, and he eventually lost consciousness.

~~

When Ciel woke up, he found himself lying on a bed with his hands chained to the bedhead. The room was run-down, but warm and had some light.

The man stood from his chair and wandered over. “Don’t worry. You can kick and scream all you want. I don’t mind,” the man said dryly.

“You waited for me to wake up,” Ciel said, starting to panic.

“Of course,” the man said, giving a sick grin. “It wouldn’t be any fun otherwise.”

He sat on the bed and started plucking Ciel’s shirt buttons loose, one by one.

Ciel thrashed about. “No! Please!”

“I haven’t done anything yet,” the man said, chuckling.

Desperately, Ciel tugged at his restraints.

“Would you prefer me to untie you and _force_ you to follow all my instructions? I can be quite… persuasive,” the man said smoothly, ripping apart Ciel’s shirt to expose his chest.

“Do you really think I’d be so compliant?” Ciel huffed.

“Everyone has a breaking point. It’s fun to find it.”

“Do you do this often?” Ciel asked, desperately trying to find a way to stall.

“Do you mean fuck, or kill?”

“Both.”

“Some I do for fun. Others I just happened to be paid for. There’s never a discernible pattern. Keeps me safe.”

“I’m not going to live, am I,” Ciel said, choking back tears, knowing he was being given too much information.

The man didn’t respond, but started to plant soft kisses on Ciel’s stomach.

“And what’s your name?” Ciel asked, trying to calm himself.

The man stopped, and looked Ciel in the eye. “You can call me Sebastian. Now, enough talking!”

Sebastian continued to plant kisses on Ciel’s torso. Rather than being soothed, Ciel was close to hyperventilating.

Sebastian sighed. “I think you’ve led a sheltered life. You only appreciate what people are giving you after experiencing hell yourself.”

With that, he took a dagger out from behind him and raised it.

“No! No! Please!” Ciel shouted.

With two swift swipes, Ciel’s ropes were cut. Sebastian chucked the dagger away. “Now, obey me,” he said strongly.

Ciel looked disheartened. Didn’t he say that having his hands free was the worse option?

“Take my belt off and undo my fly.”

Ciel was resigned – he was sure he _did_ mean it when he said that he liked pushing people to their breaking points. With trembling hands, Ciel sat up and did what he was told.

“Now, suck it.”

Ciel clasped the base and gently circled his tongue over Sebastian’s tip before enveloping it his mouth. He may as well go along with what Sebastian wanted. Any sense of propriety was out the window. And, truth be told, he had been curious about this sort of thing.

After half a minute, Sebastian gasped and pushed Ciel away. Ciel looked at him in shock, not sure if he’d done something wrong. Even though Sebastian was looking at him intently, he didn’t look angry.

“Fuck, where’d you learn to do that?” Sebastian blurted out.

Ciel’s eyes widened.

Sebastian grabbed him by the wrist and pulled, whirling him around to hug him from behind. “And what’s your name?” he whispered into Ciel’s ear while running his hand down to Ciel’s crotch.

“Ciel.” He whimpered, not familiar with the sensation.

“Ciel who?”

“Does it matter? It’s not as if you’re going to give me a gravestone,” Ciel replied, gasping as he became more aroused from Sebastian’s massaging.

Sebastian let out a puff of air. With a quick movement, he removed Ciel’s pants, leaving him fully exposed.

“Well, I’m going to enjoy being inside you, Ciel,” he said, rubbing some Vaseline on Ciel’s asshole and scissoring with his fingers.

When he was satisfied, Sebastian positioned himself and thrusted.

Ciel gripped the sheets, whimpering as he was stretched.

Different kinds of pain merged with each other. Sebastian wasn’t gentle, thrusting deeply and quickly, his fingers gripped so tight on Ciel’s hips that he was sure he’d leave bruises.

After many minutes, Ciel started to feel something different. A pleasure was starting to form, and he gasped. Sebastian knowingly hit that same spot with each thrust, watching as Ciel was more and more overcome.

With a deep thrust, Sebastian grunted. Ciel could feel a warm liquid inside him, and he shouted his own release.

Ciel looked at Sebastian, who didn’t seem angry.

Sebastian gazed at Ciel intensely, then flopped next to him and pulled him close.

“Do you always hug your victims?” Ciel asked softly.

“What does it matter?” Sebastian responded, frowning.  

Ciel didn’t respond.

“Stay here,” Sebastian said, getting up and putting some clothes on. “I’m going to get something to eat.”

After ten minutes, Ciel put on his clothes and opened a window. Navigating various fire escapes, he ran.  

~~~

“I have found a suitable candidate to be your butler, my Lord,” Tanaka said warmly. “May I introduce… Sebastian Michaelis.”

Sebastian stepped into Ciel’s office and bowed. “My specialty is to become _intimately_ familiar with my Master.”

“Very good, Tanaka,” Ciel said, resigned. Tanaka bowed and left.

Sebastian took out a key and locked the door. “Did you let anyone know about our little escapade?”

“I didn’t tell anyone. I’m not stupid.”

“Actually, you are,” Sebastian said, eyes flashing as he advanced. “You disobeyed my instructions.”

“How did you find me?” asked Ciel glumly.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and pointed to the newspaper, with the headline ‘Phantomhive heir rescued’ showing a picture of Ciel.

“Oh,” Ciel said, meekly.

“Now, where were we?” Sebastian said huskily, pushing Ciel backwards onto the desk and grinding into him.

Ciel whimpered, pushing him away.

Sebastian roughly held him down, furious at his belligerence.

“No, I don’t want this!” shouted Ciel. “If you’re going to kill me, just go ahead and kill me, you damn demon!”

Sebastian calmed at hearing this. “I don’t want to kill you.”

Ciel stilled. “You don’t?” he asked, surprised.

Sebastian started to nibble Ciel’s neck. “No.”

Ciel pulled back to look him in the eye, then kissed him.

“I haven’t given you permission to kiss me on the lips,” Sebastian snarled.

“Oh, I’m sorry…” Ciel said, dismayed.

Sebastian exhaled. “But being sorry for it is even worse,” he said as he reluctantly bent down to kiss Ciel.

Stunned at the revelation, Ciel broke away again. “Sebastian. I’ve got a proposal for you.”

Sebastian looked surprised.

“Not _that_ kind of proposal,” Ciel snapped. “You kill people, right? I want you to kill the people who kidnapped me, because they killed my family as well. If you do this, then I’ll be loyal to you and give you _everything_.”

“Gee, I’ve never owned someone’s _soul_ before,” Sebastian said, chuckling. He thought for a moment. “Very well. When did you want to do that?”

“Right now!”

“ _Right_ now?” Sebastian cooed, planting a soft kiss on Ciel’s collarbone.

“Yes!”

 Sebastian huffed. “Fine,” he grumbled, walking towards the door.

“I’m coming with you,” Ciel said strongly.

Sebastian looked at him, surprised, but assented.

~~

“Now, I’d like you to close your eyes, Ciel,” Sebastian said softly. “I don’t want you to see this side of me.”

“Not a chance,” Ciel retorted, looking forward.

Sebastian remained still. Ciel’s eyes snapped to his.

“Very well,” Sebastian said, and set about cruelly chopping the men to pieces amidst their screams and pleas.

Covered in blood, he stood before Ciel. “Are you satisfied?” he said strongly, but he was still anxious about Ciel’s reaction.

“Yes,” Ciel said, not showing any signs of horror, and jumped in his arms to kiss him.


End file.
